Maria-Galaxy Tsurugi
Maria-Galaxy Tsurugi is a main character in Inazuma Eleven Go,Chrono Stone and Galaxy.She plays as second striker for Raimon. Appearance She has a long brown hair,a little bit curled,with two loops on the face's sides.Her eyes are green-blue and the shape is kinda like a cat's and like Tsurugi Kyousuke's but with 3 long eyelashes.Her skin is white and she is almostly as tall as Tsurugi and her body is pretty thin. She has many outfits but normally she's wearing school uniform with black skirt and neck ribbon,black stockings and purple shoes.Also a white shirt with collar up.In her free time she has a white T-shirt with half sleeves,a black vest with hood,short black pants with red jeggings under,a chain on right leg and black boots. Background Maria is from Romania,Europe.Her parents are artists,her mom painter and her father is sculptor.She has also a big sister but is married and lives with her husband.Galaxy lived in Romania until 12 years old when her life changed.She always loved Japan so her parents decided to move there.Well,she started school at Raimon Jr. High,but she was pretty lonely here too.After seeing the soccer club and hearing the legend of Raimon's soccer she decided to enter as beginner in the second team.She learned fast and she made a big progress in a very short time.Soon her skills were far advanced than her teammates's.As her love for soccer increased more and more everyday she decided to make her own team and that's how everything started. Personality and supernatural powers She is a very intelligent girl as she always liked to study.Also she's shy,caring,honest,sensitive,kind,friendly but sometimes she gets a cold and cool attitude.She never lies or insult the others,being a very polite girl but is better to never hurt or make her upset because her eyes turn into black or red light when she's angriest and she can make anything she wants only by slamming her fingers.She makes eartquakes and the weather changes when she suffers very much but if anything it's broken she repairs it with a slam of fingers.So it's better to not hurt her.Galaxy always tries to control her anger and hide her powers from the world. Plot So,in her neighbourhood here in Japan were girls from all around the world.One day,they saw her training for a hissatsu tactic and when she got a bit hurt girls came to see if she's okay.There were 10 girls who told her how amazing it's her job and that they're afraid of playing soccer which they love because the others think it's only for boys and they'd get dirty. "Come on girls,soccer isn't only for boys,we are as strong as them!And what if we get dirty and a few scratchers?Isn't the end of the world.We can show the world what girls can do!".She gave them courage and they decided to become a team as she'll learn them everything she knows. Girls learned fastly,working hard every day after school.After 4 months they were a super team.While this,Raimon 11 didn't know about their skills or plan.Galaxy-chan became the captain of the new,ultimate team:Yume!(=Dream).As Holy Road tournament was close she told girls that they are good enough to join,but unfortunately Raimon Jr. High was having a team and a coach,while they weren't representing any school and weren't having a coach.But Galaxy had an idea so she rushed to Raimon's soccer club,leaving the girls wondering what's happening.Raimon 11 was at training but when Tsurugi Kyousuke,her secret admirer saw her he left the field so she didn't see him.Galaxy asked Endou for his adress then she went to his home.Natsumi Endou opened the door and Galaxy told Natsumi that her team needs help.Natsumi had the excellent idea that her father has a girls school and they could be its team.But there was still no coach;well not for too long because Natsumi said:"I will gladly be Yume's coach,Galaxy-chan".Maria's eyes sparkled and she hugged Natsumi.After saying 'Thank you' many times she returned to her team.What joy was in that evening in the tree house!Everything was decided,Yume was about to join Holy Road! Yume won the semifinals and its last enemy,was Raimon 11!Galaxy's and Tsurugi's lifes were about to radically change.As Raimon couldn't receive any informations about Yume the surprise was more that huge when on the field entered their schoolmates.But Maria,the captain and ace striker wasn't on the field,Yume was worried...until at the gate appeared a girl covered by a black with hood cloak.She threw it away smirking and surprise:was Maria-Galaxy Tsurugi who entered on the field!The game's commentator announced her entrence and Raimon remained shocked after hearing her family name,what a coincidence.In this time Tsurugi remained speechless blushing.Both teams shaked their hands and the game begun.That's how Maria and Tsurugi met. Trivia *Her favourite animal is the wolf. *She loves navy blue,purple but also red and black. *She is always caring and kind with all the animals. *She helps the others all the time. *Her attitude is elegant and cute all the time,she is very styled being a real lady. *Drawing,reading and playing soccer are her favourite activities.